We propose to maintain and refine magnetic resonance (MR) methods for functional brain imaging (fMRI), anatomical imaging, diffusion tensor imaging (DT-MRI, including imaging of isotropic diffusion and diffusion anisotropy), and DT-MRI based tracking of neuronal fiber pathways. This core will provide a consistent and reliable set of tools throughout the Program, Project Grant period for study of brain function and structure in the normal and ischemic human brain, and for characterizing ischemic brain lesions. These tools will facilitate comparison of MR data within and across experiments and across the three Projects. During the grant period, fMRI, anatomical MRI, DT-MRI, and diffusion tracking methods will also be developed for the 3T head-only MRI scanner to utilize the higher performance of this system. These methods will be made available to the Projects for use in experiments having specialized needs when methods are fully tested and performance improvements are documented.